The present invention concerns generally trailers for small boats which are loaded and unloaded from the rear end of the trailer.
Small boat trailers often include lengthwise extending bunks on which a boat is slid into place for travel and conversely, slid into the water during a launching operation. Boat trailer bunks often are provided with resilient material to protect the boat hull from being marred by the trailer bunk. The loading and launching of a boat from a trailer subjects the trailer bunks to considerable wear. To alleviate such wear, high density synthetic material with a low coefficient of friction have been utilized on the trailer bunks. Accordingly both loading of a boat onto a boat trailer as well as launching of a boat from a boat trailer is greatly facilitated.
A problem occurs when the boat being loaded initially contacts the ends or end of a bunk. Any material thereon is subjected to loads imparted by the boat hull. A further problem encountered by boat owners in the loading of a small boat on a trailer is the task of aligning the center line of the boat with that of the trailer during retrieving or loading of the boat onto the trailer. Lateral displacement of the boat hull during such alignment is oftime difficult by reason of the hull being in contact with a bunk end from which it must be displaced inwardly toward the trailer center line prior to further loading effort. In the prior art plates of high density material for attachment to a bunk which facilitates travel of the boat hull lengthwise of the trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,383 discloses such plates in place on a boat trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,738 discloses a boat trailer having a tiltable bunk provided with rollers at each end of the bunk to facilitate loading and unloading of a boat hull.